An operating system (OS) is a program run on a computer system to provide for system management and to allow other programs to run (i.e., compile and execute). An OS can include a graphical user interface (GUI) to enhance the operation and appearance of the OS. A GUI can include icons, cursors, and windows. GUIs can also include background images (e.g., wallpaper) behind icons, other system elements, and applications run in windows on the OS. Additionally, applications themselves can include palettes, in which information or controls may be located. A palette can be a frame, subwindow, or other visual element that includes information or data.
Applications and palettes can be presented in a way such that the background of the application or palette is translucent. Using a translucent application or palette, a user can see a portion of the background through the application or palette. The translucent elements may provide improved content context by revealing more of the content area. However, if the color of the text or controls within the application or palette is similar to the color of the background, the text or controls may be difficult to read or use.
Thus, what is needed is a graphical interface without the limitations of conventional techniques.